Jealousy Reigns
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When a Tigers' cheerleader becomes friends with Milo, Melissa, Zach and Sara start sharing suspicions about this girl... especially when Melissa starts showing different feelings towards Milo's closeness to this girl... and Zach knows he has seen her before somewhere. Will Milo fall for this cheerleader's ways or will he escape? MiloLissa, Milo x Melissa
1. A Mysterious Letter

And now, it's time for a new story starring Milo and his friends! Not only that, but it was a request from CMR Rosa. I decided to give it a shot and figured... why not? This could be interesting! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sara Murphy was not a girl that could be befuddled. Being a Murphy, she understood that, and not even things like a meteor crashing into the house or a hole in her room appearing as she fell into it could phase her as she was a little used to it.

Yes, Sara was pretty smart in terms of being protective and knowing her Doctor Zone history... however, she was not prepared for this day.

As Sara was coming back in from getting the mail, she was looking it over as she frowned. "Darn it, that Doctor Zone magazine didn't come in yet, why does it..."

It was then that Sara had noticed something particularily strange. When she got to the last letter, she noticed that it was addressed to 'Milo Murphy'. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who would send Milo a letter at this time?

Sara coughed as she called, "Milo!"

On cue, Milo came out in confusion as Sara held up a letter. "Something came for you."

Milo gave a smile. "Oh, it must be her!"

"Her?" Sara asked in confusion as Milo took the letter and read it.

"I was right, it IS her!" Milo said as he started opening the letter up.

Sara could only stare at her little brother, with a very, VERY confused look. "Who is 'her'?"

* * *

Melissa Chase will admit one thing... hanging out with Milo was an adventure in and of itself.

Melissa sighed happily as she cycled down the road, knowing that Milo himself was just a charming goofball, even if he is descended from the man who made Murphy's Law. As Melissa stopped her bike, she parked it carefully to the side so that anything wouldn't fall on it... but knowing how Murphy's Law worked, she wasn't holding her breath.

As Melissa came over and knocked on the door, she waited as the door opened up to reveal a still befuddled Sara. Melissa noticed as she said, "You look like you've just seen a very confusing episode of that science fiction show you and Milo always love so much."

"The Doctor Zone Files are always a treasure, but that's not why I'm looking like this." Sara said as Milo came over, reading over a letter.

Milo looked up and smiled, "Oh, hello, Melissa. Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's getting close to the afternoon, but..." Melissa started as she noticed the letter in Milo's hand. "Another doctor's excuse for school?"

"You'd be surprised, but... no, for once, it actually isn't that." Milo said as he handed over the letter to Melissa. Melissa blinked as she started to read.

 _"Dear Milo,_

 _How are things going with you? I've been extremely wonderful here. Ever since I met you at the football game, you always sent a smile towards my heart..."_

Melissa kept on reading as for some reason, she started to feel enraged in anger. She didn't understand why, but she read on. "...and hearing about your adventures with your bad luck. Woof, I'm not sure how you can manage to survive that. Still, talking with you is like talking with a great friend. By the way, I'm going to be at the ice cream place. If you're stopping by, come over today. I'll be in at three o'clock. Signed..."

Melissa frowned as she looked over at Milo. "Okay... question. Who in the name of Saint Francis is Tilapia?"

"Oh, you don't know Tilapia? I guess I never bothered mentioning her." Milo said. "Well, you remember how I was able to attend the football game between the Geckos and the Tigers, right? Well, as I was 'cheering' for the Tigers, I met this one cheerleader from their squad and we kinda started talking. We started exchanging stories and laughing and... well, what can I say, one thing led to another and we both swapped our mailing addresses and we haven't stopped sending messages to each other ever since."

"Tilapia... Tilapia..." Melissa frowned. "A Tigers' cheerleader? Milo, I know you were supposed to root for the enemy in order to make our team win, but... making an actual friend with one of the Tigers' cheerleaders?"

"Hey, just because people come from different schools doesn't mean that we can't befriend one another, can we?" Milo smiled. "Anyway, it seems she wants to meet me again and catch up."

"And you're going to talk with her?" Melissa frowned. "Isn't she going to be bothered by your 'luck'?"

As soon as Melissa finished her sentence, one of the ceiling fans fell down and crashed on a table as Mrs. Murphy called from offscreen, "I'm on it!"

"You just haven't met her yet, is all." Milo said as Melissa and Sara looked at each other, both holding suspicious looks. "Look, how about we go over to the ice cream shop, it's almost two-thirty. When she comes over, I'll introduce you."

"A fine idea." Sara said dryly. "Maybe we should see this girl for ourselves..."

Milo held a smile. "Okay, great! I'll get everything, and I'll meet you by the car."

As Milo ran off, Sara turned to Melissa as Melissa gave an instant frown. "Milo finding a girl that actually likes him? I don't buy it..."

"I don't either... I mean, who sends LETTERS anymore? Usually, it's just texting nowadays!" Sara frowned... then sighed. "But who knows, maybe she is the genuine thing." Sara said. "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

Melissa nodded as she looked out. She couldn't explain it, but she just couldn't get the idea of Milo being hurt mentally out of her head.

"You feeling okay?" Sara asked, upon seeing Melissa clenching her teeth. "You seem to be clenching your teeth in anger."

"Huh?" Melissa paused as she looked at Sara, then coughed. "Oh, er, yeah, I'm okay."

Sara paused as she smirked at Melissa. Melissa frowned. "I'm not jealous, don't you indicate that I am."

"I never said you were." Sara chuckled.

Melissa frowned as Milo came out, his backpack all ready. "Okay, I got my backpack of neverending tools, and I'm ready to go!"

"Backpack of neverending tools?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as she, Sara and Milo started to walk out. "I swear, Milo, you have prepared for quite a LOT of outcomes."

As the three came out of the house, Melissa was looking up at the sky, wondering how or why ANYONE would be curious to befriend Milo, knowing he's dangerous. Well, she and Zack knew why, and some of the others did like Milo, but nobody, saved for immediate family, her and Zack would even get close to Milo...

So what made this 'Tilapia' girl any different? Was she a nice girl... or did she have ulterior motives? Melissa and Sara didn't know that for sure, and they were going to find out.

* * *

All right, we'll end the first chapter there! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so don't miss out! Also, I'd like to thank CMR Rosa for this idea, so thank you for this idea! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The First Meeting with Tilapia

And now, we're moving right along with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the car, as Melissa was sulking in the back seat in anger, Milo turned to Sara as he said, "I think you'll like Tilapia. She's actually pretty enjoyable to talk to once you know her."

"I'm sure I do." Sara frowned a bit as she turned her eyes towards Milo, but kept them on the road at the same time, as she was driving the car to the ice cream shop. "Listen, Milo, I never usually question the friends you usually make, but... what makes you think this... 'Tilapia'... is a good person?"

"Are you kidding?" Milo said, raising an eyebrow. "She's a genuine nice person to just talk to. She tells me how much she enjoys the wildlife and loves protecting the animals... it's actually not a bad hobby."

Melissa frowned hearing this as she shut her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing out of Milo. She was looking down and frowning, wondering why Milo would be falling for this Tiger cheerleader... and at the same time, she was wondering why she was thinking so much about Milo... sure, she thought about Milo most of the time, but not to this much extent. As a friend, she felt genuine concern... but she had felt a little anger towards this... girl. She didn't know why that was.

Before Melissa could ponder any further, she felt the car stopping as she looked out to see the ice cream shop. Milo looked out and smiled as he noticed a long haired blonde girl around Milo's age, with blue eyes, a ponytail, an orange T-shirt, a blue skirt and black shoes was sitting and waiting. "Ah, there she is now."

Milo immediately got out of the car as the girl looked up and smiled. "Milo! Like, thanks for coming over to see me!"

"Hey, you know I can't say no to a good invitation!" Milo smiled as he sat down next to the girl... Tilapia, Melissa assumed.

Tilapia looked over as she noticed the two girls coming out of the car, Sara and Melissa. Tilapia examined Sara first as she said, "Blonde, wears green mostly... you must be Milo's older sister, right? I've heard a lot about you in Milo's letters!"

"Really?" Sara paused.

"Yeah, I think you look good." Tilapia smiled as Sara blushed a bit. Tilapia turned and saw Melissa standing with a bit of a frown on her face. ""And you must be..."

"Melissa Chase... Milo's first friend." Melissa glared as she sat down next to Tilapia, giving a glare at her.

But Tilapia seemed to be oblivious to the glare as she turned to Milo. "I have to say, Milo, your girlfriend is, like, a good looker."

"Girlfriend?" Milo asked in confusion... then smiled, "Oh no, Tilapia, Melissa's just my friend. She's not really my girlfriend. Though I can see why people would think that. Anyway, should I pick up some ice cream for all of us?"

"I better go with you, Milo, just to be safe." Sara said as she got up at the same time as Milo.

"All right..." Milo nodded as he turned to Melissa. "Melissa, I believe you want a banana split, and Tilapia, you're more of a chocolate peanut butter shake girl."

Tilapia smiled as she gave a nod. Milo smiled as he and Sara went inside. "We'll be back in a moment."

As soon as Milo and Sara went inside, Tilapia gave a smile as he said, "Like, Milo is such a great guy, isn't he? I'm surprised you're not dating him."

Melissa bared her teeth as she said, "So... Tilapia... that's quite an odd name for a girl, isn't it?"

"Well, I have to admit, like, it is a pretty name, but a bit bizarre, like. To tell you the truth, my name is actually Ch-" Tilapia started.

"Look... Tilapia, right?" Melissa said as Tilapia stopped speaking for a moment. "I'm curious about your... intentions on Milo. Because I'm warning you about him... he is one of the most dangerous..."

"...people with that Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law? I'm aware of it. He even confessed to sabotaging my team's game because of it... but he can't help himself, I mean, even if he was weaponized against us, Milo's actually a pretty sweet guy."

As Melissa and Tilapia were talking, a snapping sound was heard inside as people were running off. Melissa frowned as she said, "Aren't you at the least bit intimidated that you might get hurt due to one hint of Murphy's Law?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm sure things will get better eventually." Tilapia said. "After all, we're all people... and no sort of law could ever keep people separate, like, am I right, or am I right?"

Melissa gave a slight frown as she thought to herself, _"You're up to something, I just know it."_

At that moment, both Sara and Milo were seen surfing out of the ice cream shop, each of them holding some sundaes in hand as Milo and Sara recovered. Sara then called back, "Sorry about the damages, we'll replace it!"

Milo looked between the two girls as he handed Tilapia her chocolate peanut butter milkshake and Melissa her banana split. "Here you go, sorry to keep you girls waiting."

"So what was keeping you in there? And... like, what is with that wave of ice cream?" Tilapia asked.

"Oh, you know, same old business, we order our ice cream, one of the handles that's on the automatic ice cream machine breaks, the floors are covered in vanilla ice cream." Milo said as Sara sat down with a butter-pecan cone.

"Yeah, so, you know, normal Murphy's Law in effect." Sara said.

"Wow..." Tilapia said as he turned to Milo. "You poor guy. Like, that must be so tough."

"Not really." Melissa frowned. "Milo's used to this type of stuff."

Milo turned to Tilapia as he nodded. "It's true. But it keeps me up and going..."

"Like, you're so brave, Milo." Tilapia giggled as she leaned closer to Milo. "I always have a thing for very brave people..."

Milo gave a slight blush as Melissa's teeth were seething as she thought to herself, _"You touch him, I will bash that dumb blonde brain in..."_

Sara looked between the two oblivious kids in the world... and Melissa, who was looking on at the two kids frowning. Sara just licked her butter pecan both worried for her little brother and concerned for Melissa. All she knew was that... this was going to be trouble.

* * *

All right, the second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story or any other story, please shoot me a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
